


A Super Lazy Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Self-Indulgent, i can't words for garbage its fine, like REALLY self-indulgent, like literally ok when i say self-indulgent, they are CUTE ok, this is... pretty gay sdjfghdsk, this whole thing is just op REALLY wanting a girlfriend and taking that Yearning out on hyunmin, we don't proofread in this house WE DIE LIKE WARRIORS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which hyunjin and seungmin spend the morning together being cute and stuffaka the most self-indulgent fic of like.. all time
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	A Super Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> listen. Listen. are you Listening? when i say this is self-indulgent, i MEAN, this is SELF-INDULGENT, like literally as i was writing this i was like "OK BASICALLY seungmin is me and hyunjin is like my imaginary girlfriend and we can characterize from there" like listen y'all i'm just a sad lesbian with some Feelings and a vivid imagination ok

Seungmin woke up in his arms, tangled together under the covers. The bed was pleasantly warm, and it seemed to pull him back, coaxing him to close his eyes and go back to sleep. It was winter break, after all, so it wasn’t like he had any plans, anywhere to be. He stirred just a little, enough to move the blanket slightly off of his shoulder, and he shuddered when the cold air hit him despite wearing a hoodie. Seungmin quickly pulled the blanket back over himself and snuggled closer against his still sleeping boyfriend. He must’ve woken up early; the sun wasn’t even showing through the burgundy blinds yet. He definitely had more time to sleep.

Seungmin must’ve actually fallen asleep again, since the next time he opened his eyes, the sun was filtering into the room, casting the space in a gentle mauve glow. Weird—he thought he had only closed his eyes for just a few seconds. He and Hyunjin had not moved, aside from the new feeling of Hyunjin’s arm now draped across his waist, which was a pleasant finding for Seungmin. This was peaceful, and Seungmin never wanted this moment to end.

An hour or two might’ve passed, and room slowly grew brighter and brighter, until the sun was high in the sky, peering right into the room, thankfully filtered by the blinds. After a while of just resting and relaxing, Seungmin felt Hyunjin stir against him. He opened his eyes to see Hyunjin looking right at him. Seungmin beamed. “Good morning,” he sighed.

“G’morning,” Hyunjin slurred sleepily, blinking a few times and burying his face against Seungmin’s shoulder. “What time is it?”

“I wanna say nine, maybe half past,” said Seungmin.

“When did you wake up?”

“Maybe seven.”

“Oh, damn.” Hyunjin yawned. “I’m sorry I slept for so long.”

“No, don’t even worry about it,” Seungmin assured him. “I fell back asleep literally right after I woke up, so you’re good.”

Hyunjin hummed, and he locked his arms around Seungmin before rolling onto his back, and Seungmin ended up lying on top of him. Seungmin laughed. “Shouldn’t we maybe get up?” he questioned.

“No,” Hyunjin murmured. “Too early.”

“It’s already half past nine. Maybe,” said Seungmin, pushing himself up to smile down at Hyunjin.”

“Which is still too early,” laughed Hyunjin. “Plus, it’s cold. You need to be my blanket until either I smell breakfast or your mom forces us to get up.”

Seungmin beamed. “Well I guess I can’t argue with that.”

“No you can’t.” Hyunjin pressed a chaste kiss to Seungmin’s lips, and, if possible, Seungmin’s smile grew tenfold. He rested his forehead against Hyunjin’s with a soft laugh.

“I love you,” he bubbled, but quickly caught himself, and Hyunjin grinned as he watched a pretty shade of pink quickly dust over Seungmin’s cheeks.

“Damn, just right out of the gate there, wasn’t it?” he teased. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Shut up,” Seungmin whined, hiding his face against Hyunjin’s shoulder. “It just sorta slipped out.”

“Aww, you’re cute when you’re embarrassed!” Hyunjin turned his head in a way that allowed him to see Seungmin’s flustered face. “Plus, it isn’t like we haven’t said that millions of times when we were still just friends. It’s not like you’ll be condemned for saying it now. There’s no need to be flustered about it.”

“Well, yeah, but it holds a completely different meaning saying it now!” Seungmin countered, lifting his head with a pout. “As friends it’s like, ‘oh, hey, that’s my friend, I’m super attached to them and this is the best way I can word that attach that,’ and as boyfriends it’s like, ‘I am completely and utterly in love with you and the very thought of you makes me so happy and bubbly inside and it just makes me want to scream.’”

Hyunjin thought for a few seconds. “I mean, that makes sense,” he considered. “But I don’t think that’s any reason to worry about saying it to me. It’s already common knowledge that I’m absolutely head-over-heels for you.”

“It is?” Seungmin tilted his head, reminding Hyunjin of a puppy.

“I mean, I sure hope so.” Hyunjin gave a nervous smile. “If it isn’t then I need to be a better boyfriend, apparently.”

“Well, do you mind saying it one more time?” Seungmin requested, trying his best to hold back a grin, but ultimately failing. “Just to make sure the message is getting across.”

Hyunjin’s smile grew. “I’m completely and utterly in love with you, Kim Seungmin,” he breathed. “Did that get it across?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Seungmin grinned, and he kissed Hyunjin again, feeling his own heartbeat speed up.

The two were practically startled apart at the soft sound of Seungmin’s bedroom door being pushed open. Seungmin pushed himself up off of Hyunjin, and Hyunjin balled his hands into fists in front of his chest in defense. Both looked at the door and expecting Seungmin’s mother to be there looking on in horror.

Instead, it was just the very fat and very fluffy family kitten, who had evidently decided she wanted to make her presence known, and that meant making sure Seungmin and Hyunjin had room for a third wheel. “Oh, hello there, you,” Seungmin chirped, and he rolled off of Hyunjin as if the previous conversation had never even happened. He bent down and scooped her up into his arms. “You’re on my turf, so now I get to annoy you.” He brought the kitten back to the bed and sat down next to Hyunjin, now sitting as well with the comforter wrapped around him. “I should really get that door fixed if a kitten can easily push it open.” The cat was immediately purring, stretching herself across Seungmin’s lap, no doubt asking for belly rubs, which the two were more than happy to give.

“Damn, I just remembered that tomorrow’s Christmas,” Seungmin pondered.

“Oh, you’re right,” Hyunjin blurted. “I totally forgot. Maybe it’s because it just doesn’t feel like it.”

“Yeah, it’s super disorienting,” said Seungmin. “Maybe it’s because we’ve only been on break for, what, only five days now?”

Hyunjin hummed, watching as the kitten grew evidently bored with the petting and instead opted to hop off of the bed and wander about the room. “Bet, we’re still gonna be super hyped tomorrow morning.” He leaned his head against Seungmin’s shoulder. “Oh, by the way, I totally got you loads of cheesy presents so I’m definitely showing up tomorrow to give that to you.”

“What presents?” Seungmin inquired.

“Well it wouldn’t be a surprise if I just told you!” Hyunjin insisted, shoving him playfully. “Anyway, you totally got me loads of lovely gifts, right?”

“Oh yeah, I actually went broke because I got you so much stuff,” Seungmin said, on;y half joking.

“Wait, really?” Hyunjin blurted.

“Well, not entirely,” Seungmin conceded. “I couldn’t really afford much in the first place, so I couldn’t actually get a whole lot, but I am most certainly broke now.”

“Oh no,” Hyunjin laughed, wrapping Seungmin up in a half-hug. “Now I feel bad—you didn’t actually have to ruin your bank account for me!”

“Well, but it makes me feel good doing stuff for you and buying gifts for you,” said Seungmin. “I don’t mind it at all. My wallet probably does, but I couldn’t care less so long as it’s for you.”

“Okay, that was super cheesy,” laughed Hyunjin. “You’re so lucky I love you so much, you loser.”

“Takes a loser to love a loser,” teased Seungmin, thankfully making Hyunjin laugh.

“Do you think we should go downstairs now?” asked Seungmin after a while.

“Aw, but I’m still freezing,” complained Hyunjin. He tightened his hold on the comforter around him.

“There’s blankets downstairs,” said Seungmin with a laugh. “Plus, it isn’t like we can’t cuddle or anything.”

Hyunjin seemed to consider. “Well, since you mentioned cuddling…” he trailed off. “Alright, fine, I’ll brave the cold, but only for you.”

“That works for me. Come on, then.” Seungmin stood, as well as Hyunjin, shivering as soon as he dropped the blanket. The kitten must’ve gotten the memo, since she was already bolting out the door and hopping down the stairs. The two followed her down, both still a little out of it, no doubt going to be asleep on the couch within the next thirty minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> OK yes it is christmas as i finish uploading this BUT!!! TO BE FAIR!!! i DID start writing this at like 3pm on the 24th aka christmas eve but i actually finished it like five minutes ago but it's like 2am est as i type this so everybody is asleep still (obviously) TECHNICALLY we can say that it is NOT christmas yet sjdhfgsjdh


End file.
